List of Warner Bros. cartoons in AAP library
This is a list of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated shorts that were in the Associated Artists Productions television package. The package was later acquired by United Artists in 1958. MGM gained the rights to the cartoons when they bought United Artists in 1971. In 1986, the cartoons changed hands when MGM's pre-May 1986 film library was acquired by Turner. In 1996, Time Warner acquired Turner and its library, thus reuniting all of the Warner Bros. theatrical shorts under the same company. List * = Looney Tunes cartoons * = Merrie Melodies cartoons * = Blue ribbon reissue 1930s A.A.P. purchased the Harman/Ising Merrie Melodies that had been omitted from the Sunset Productions/Guild Films (later acquired by Seven Arts and, by 1969, Warner Bros. themselves) package, except for "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!" for unknown reasons. 1931 * "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!", September 5 * "One More Time", October 3 * "You Don't Know What You're Doin'!", October 31 * "Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land", November 28 * "Red-Headed Baby", December 26 1932 * "Pagan Moon", January 23 * "Freddy the Freshman", February 20 * "Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee", March 19 * "Goopy Geer", April 16 * "It's Got Me Again!", May 14 * "Moonlight for Two", June 11 * "The Queen Was in the Parlor", July 9 * "I Love a Parade", August 6 * "You're Too Careless with Your Kisses!", September 10 * "A Great Big Bunch of You", November 12 * "Three's a Crowd", December 10 1933 * "The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives", January 13 * "One Step Ahead of My Shadow", February 17 * "Young and Healthy", April 14 * "The Organ Grinder", April 28 * "Wake Up the Gypsy in Me", May 19 * "I Like Mountain Music", June 23 * "Shuffle Off to Buffalo", August 25 * "The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon", September 15 * "We're in the Money", September 29 * "I've Got to Sing a Torch Song", October 20 * "Sittin' on a Backyard Fence", December 15 1934 * Honeymoon Hotel * Beauty and the Beast 1935 * "Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name", January 19 * "Country Boy" February 9 * "I Haven't Got a Hat", March 2 * "Along Flirtation Walk", April 6 * "My Green Fedora", April 6 * "Into Your Dance", June 8 * "The Country Mouse", July 13 * "The Merry Old Soul", August 17 * "The Lady in Red", September 7 * "Little Dutch Plate", October 19 * "Billboard Frolics", November 9 * "Flowers for Madame", December 30 1936 * I Wanna Play House * The Cat Came Back * Page Miss Glory * I'm a Big Shot Now * Let It Be Me * I'd Love to Take Orders From You * Bingo Crosbyana * When I Yoo Hoo * I Love to Singa * Sunday Go to Meetin' Time * At Your Service Madame * Toy Town Hall * Boulevardier from the Bronx * Don't Look Now * The CooCoo Nut Grove 1937 # He Was Her Man (Freleng/Jan 2) # Pigs Is Pigs (Freleng/Jan 30/''3:3) # ''I Only Have Eyes For You (Avery/Mar 6) # The Fella with the Fiddle (Freleng/Mar 27) # She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (Freleng/Apr 10/''3:2) # ''Ain't We Got Fun (Avery/Apr 17) # Clean Pastures (Freleng/May 22) †† # Uncle Tom's Bungalow (Avery/Jun 5) †† # Streamlined Greta Green (Freleng/Jun 19) # Sweet Sioux (Freleng/Jun 26) # Egghead Rides Again (Avery/Jul 17) # Plenty of Money and You (Freleng/Jul 31) # A Sunbonnet Blue (Avery/Aug 21) # Speaking of the Weather (Tashlin/Sep 4/''3:2) # ''Dog Daze (Freleng/Sep 18) # I Wanna Be a Sailor (Avery/Sep 25) # The Lyin' Mouse (Freleng/Oct 16) # Little Red Walking Hood (Avery/Nov 6/''5:2) # ''The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos (Tashlin/Dec 4/''3:2) # ''September in the Rain (Freleng/Dec 18) 1938 # Daffy Duck & Egghead # My Little Buckaroo # Jungle Jitters # The Sneezing Weasel # A Star is Hatched # The Penguin Parade # Now That Summer Is Gone # The Isle of Pingo Pongo # Katnip Kollege # Have You Got Any Castles? # Love and Curses # Cinderella Meets Fella # The Major Lied Till Dawn # Cracked Ice # A Feud There Was # Little Pancho Vanilla # Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas # You're an Education # The Night Watchman # Daffy Duck in Hollywood # Count Me Out # The Mice Will Play 1939 # Dog Gone Modern # Hamateur Night # Robin Hood Makes Good # Gold Rush Daze # A Day at the Zoo # Prest-O Change-O # Bars and Stripes Forever # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur # Thugs with Dirty Mugs # Naughty But Mice # Hobo Gadget Band # Believe It Or Else # Old Glory # Dangerous Dan McFoo # Snowman's Land # Hare-um Scare-um # Detouring America # Little Brother Rat # Sioux Me # Land of the Midnight Fun # The Little Lion Hunter # The Good Egg # Fresh Fish # Fagin's Freshman # Sniffles and the Bookworm # Screwball Football # The Curious Puppy 1940s 1940 # The Early Worm Gets the Bird # Mighty Hunters # Busy Bakers # Elmer's Candid Camera # Cross Country Detours # Confederate Honey # The Bear's Tale # The Hardship of Miles Standish # Sniffles Takes a Trip # A Gander at Mother Goose # Tom Thumb in Trouble # Circus Today # Little Blabbermouse # The Egg Collector # A Wild Hare # Ghost Wanted # Ceiling Hero # Malibu Beach Party # Stage Fright # Holiday Highlights # Good Night Elmer # Wacky Wildlife # Bedtime for Sniffles # Of Fox and Hounds # Shop, Look and Listen 1941 # Elmer's Pet Rabbit # The Fighting 69th ½ # Sniffles Bells the Cat # The Crackpot Quail # The Cat's Tale # Tortoise Beats Hare # Goofy Groceries # Toy Trouble # The Trial of Mister Wolf # Farm Frolics # Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt # The Wacky Worm # The Heckling Hare # Inki and the Lion # Sport Chumpions # Snow Time for Comedy # All This and Rabbit Stew # The Brave Little Bat # The Bug Parade # Rookie Revue # Saddle Silly # Rhapsody in Rivets # Wabbit Twouble 1942 * Hop, Skip, and a Chump (Freleng/Jan 3) * The Bird Came C.O.D. (Jones/Jan 17) * Aloha Hooey (Avery/Jan 30) * Conrad the Sailor (Jones/Feb 28/''4:4) * ''Crazy Cruise (Avery and Clampett/Mar 14/''5:3) * ''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (Freleng/Mar 28/''3:1) * ''Horton Hatches the Egg ''(Clampett/Apr 11/6:4) * ''Dog Tired (Jones/Apr 25) * The Wacky Wabbit (Clampett/May 2/''5:3) * ''The Draft Horse (Jones/May 9) * Lights Fantastic (Freleng/May 23) * Hold the Lion, Please (Jones/Jun 13) * Double Chaser (Freleng/Jun 27) * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (Clampett/Jul 11/''1:3) * ''Foney Fables (Freleng/Aug 1/''5:2) * ''The Squawkin' Hawk (Jones/Aug 8) * Fresh Hare (Freleng/Aug 22) * Fox Pop (Jones/Sep 5) * The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall (Jones/Sep 10/''2:2) * ''The Hep Cat (Clampett/Oct 3/''2:4) * ''The Sheepish Wolf (Freleng/Oct 17) * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (Freleng/Oct 31/''2:1) * ''A Tale of Two Kitties (Clampett/Nov 21/''5:3) * ''My Favorite Duck (Jones/Dec 5/''4:2s) * ''Ding Dog Daddy (Freleng/Dec 5) * Case of the Missing Hare (Jones/Dec 12/''3:1) 1943 * Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs * Pigs in a Polka * Tortoise Wins by a Hare * The Fifth-Column Mouse * To Duck or Not to Duck * Flop Goes the Weasel * Super-Rabbit * The Unbearable Bear * The Wise Quacking Duck * Greetings Bait * Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk * The Aristo-cat * Wackiki Wabbit * Yankee Doodle Daffy * Tin Pan Alley Cats * Hiss and Make Up * A Corny Concerto * Fin 'N Catty * Falling Hare * Inki And The Minah Bird * Daffy - The Commando * An Itch in Time 1944 Since they were produced in color, all of Warner Bros.' regular releases until July 1948's ''Haredevil Hare are in the a.a.p. package. * Little Red Riding Rabbit * What's Cookin' Doc? * Meatless Flyday * Tom Turk and Daffy * Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears * I Got Plenty of Mutton * The Weakly Reporter * Tick Tock Tuckered * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips * Swooner Crooner * Russian Rhapsody * Duck Soup to Nuts * Angel Puss * Slightly Daffy * Hare Ribbin' * Brother Brat * Hare Force * From Hand to Mouse * Birdy and the Beast * Buckaroo Bugs * Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears * Plane Daffy * Lost and Foundling * Booby Hatched * The Old Grey Hare * The Stupid Cupid * Stage Door Cartoon 1945 * Odor-able Kitty * Herr Meets Hare * Draftee Daffy * The Unruly Hare * Trap Happy Porky * Life with Feathers * Behind the Meat-Ball * Hare Trigger * Ain't That Ducky * A Gruesome Twosome * Tale of Two Mice * Wagon Heels * Hare Conditioned * Fresh Airedale * The Bashful Buzzard * Peck Up Your Troubles * Hare Tonic * Nasty Quacks 1946 * Book Revue * Baseball Bugs * Holiday for Shoestrings * Quentin Quail * Baby Bottleneck * Hare Remover * Daffy Doodles * Hollywood Canine Canteen * Hush My Mouse * Hair-Raising Hare * Kitty Kornered * Hollywood Daffy * Acrobatty Bunny * The Eager Beaver * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery * Peck Up Your Troubles * Bacall to Arms * Of Thee I Sting * Walky Talky Hawky * Racketeer Rabbit * Fair and Worm-er * The Big Snooze * The Mouse-Merized Cat * Mouse Menace * Rhapsody Rabbit * Roughly Squeaking 1947 * One Meat Brawl * The Goofy Gophers * The Gay Anties * Scent-imental Over You * A Hare Grows in Manhattan * Birth of a Notion * Tweetie Pie * Rabbit Transit * Hobo Bobo * Along Came Daffy * Inki at the Circus * Easter Yeggs * Crowing Pains * A Pest in the House * The Foxy Duckling * House Hunting Mice * Little Orphan Airedale * The Foxy Duckling (August 23, 1947) * House Hunting Mice (September 6, 1947) * Little Orphan Airedale (October 4, 1947) * Doggone Cats (October 25, 1947) * Slick Hare (November 1, 1947) * Mexican Joyride (November 29, 1947) * Catch as Cats Can (December 6, 1947) * A Horse Fly Fleas (December 13, 1947) 1948 * Gorilla My Dreams (January 3, 1948) * Two Gophers from Texas (January 17, 1948) * A Feather in His Hare (February 7, 1948) * What Makes Daffy Duck (February 14, 1948) * What's Brewin', Bruin? (February 28, 1948) * Daffy Duck Slept Here (March 6, 1948) * A Hick, a Slick, and a Chick (March 13, 1948) * Back Alley Oproar (March 27, 1948) * I Taw a Putty Tat (April 2, 1948) * Rabbit Punch (April 10, 1948) * Hop, Look and Listen (April 17, 1948) * Nothing But The Tooth (May 1, 1948) * Buccaneer Bunny (May 8, 1948) * Bone Sweet Bone (May 22, 1948) * Bugs Bunny Rides Again (June 12, 1948) * The Rattled Rooster (June 26, 1948) * The Up-Standing Sitter (July 3, 1948) * The Shell Shocked Egg (July 10, 1948) * Haredevil Hare (July 24, 1948) Category:Lists Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Looney Tunes